Weapon Modding (Exploit)
Nexon's Official Stance Taken Directly From General G's State of the Game Address Overview Weapon Modding involves editing the game's internal files (accessed easily in the game folder of your Combat Arms installation directory). These files, known as .REZ files, contain everything such as gun models, sounds, animations, etc. There are several types of .REZ modification, and each is done differently. Despite the State of the Game Address, the Combat Arms modding community will not stop modding, because firstly, it is mostly undetectable and unbannable by the game itself. And secondly, most .REZ mods do not affect your gameplay in any way, with the exceptions of superknives and model swaps. Types of .rez Modding Hex Editing: Hex editing is a popular method of .Rez modification, and its creations are used by strategic players who often want to get an edge over their opponent with their 'enhanced' weapons. A popular example of Hex editing on a gun is the M16A3 which has its stats modified to negate reload, draw speed and sway. Its rate of fire can also be altered. This method of .Rez modification also allows users to employ many extremely annoying and despised tricks on other weapons such as: No reload, no pause after running, faster rate of fire, instant zoomed-in scope and no spread. One good example of an infamous .REZ mod is the superknife. These types of mods are undetectable by the game itself, but other players will be able to know when they are in-game. For example, the superknife has a distinctive sound. Texture Modification: Changes the looks of the gun, but does not affect game-play at all. For example, changing the texture of a G36E so that it is pink will not affect game-play in any way. It is also undetectable and impossible to report, because only the player can see it. This is because the files are only modified on the player's computer. For example, if the pink G36E user were to log onto another computer and play Combat Arms, the G36E will not show as pink on that computer, because the files were not changed. Texture Swapping Texture Swapping is a simple modification, similar to Texture modification, but instead of editing the mode .DTX file, it renames a certain weapon's texture file to display it on another weapon. Texture swapping cannot change the statistics of a weapon and is purely cosmetic. It is often used on GP weapons in order to change their appearance to their NX counterparts. For example: Desert Eagle to American Eagle. but instead displays the AK-47 Gold Plated. This is an example of Texture Swapping.]] Model Changing: Aka Crossmodding Changes the reloading speed, how the gun looks, and how fast it can fire. A common cross-mod is modding a L96A1 to a SR-25. This means that the L96A1 will have the SR-25's firing rate but it will retain it's damage. (scary, huh?). Some cross-mods can be easily detected, especially if someone is firing a slow weapon ridiculously fast. Model Swap Swapping models of certain weapons (eg. M16A3 into a G36E Valkyrie) is another method of .REZ Modification. Textures does not affect a gun's draw/reload speed and rate of fire. Although model swapping has an abundance of possibilities, there are also certain restrictions. The damage, portability, accuracy and recoil of the weapon cannot be altered via this method. instead. This is an example of a mode swap]] .REZ Chams/Mini-chams .Rez chams is a common mod used by the hacking community, especially among closet hackers. Its effect is achieved by drawing and replacing the character's files with the modified file. The true .REZ chams acts as an identical alternative to D3D Chams and is virtually undetectable by the game. However, it cannot be switched off as the file is being read by the game engine, which cannot be modified whilst the game is running. It is currently patched. Map Model Swap/Modification Map texture mods are uncommon and rarely used. However, when implemented, the user can have a slight advantage over other players. One popular example is the 'Spring Valley (Snow Valley)' modification. It changes the entire Snow Valley map to a spring-like environment (the snow becomes grass, trees are more prominent and fog is reduced). It allows the user to easily see other players. Another use for this mod is to change the Training Grounds map to another map within the game, or create a custom map. An infamous exploit which is widely known in the hacking community is the 'Training Grounds to Fireteam map mod'. It allows the user to play Fireteam maps by themselves, and also gain EXP and GP from the game. Trivia *The super-knife is often created by switching the model of the M9 Knife to the model of the M134 Minigun . This being said, a minigun-created knife will also have to "warm up" before firing. *When cross-modding, some scope positions are awkward, and may float some distance from the gun. *When cross-modding, switching a weapon without an integrated sight (like the FAMAS ) to a weapon with a sight (like the M417 Combat ) will cause the scope to not have any textures, and instead turn a bland grayish-white. Reporting Hackers Every hacker should be reported, however make sure you are 100% sure that he/she is hacking before reporting. Helping a hacker or benefiting from a hacker is against Nexon's Terms of Service and is one way to get suspended and possibly banned from the game. Category:Community Category:Exploits Category:Hacks